A Year We Will Not Forget: A Hinata Story
by 666random4life
Summary: On Hiatus Will not continue until poll has ended. Being a sophomer should be easy, right? Not if your Hinata. This year everyone is realizing their true feelings for each other. Now Hinata has a group of boys that like her and she doesn't know who she should be with Deidara, Tobi, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba? Poll on profile to vote for who hinata will end up with!
1. To all readers

To all the readers of A year we wont forget,

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone~ its me 666Random4life~ this is an important message to all the readers of this story. As some could tell this is a story which the readers decide who ends up with Hinata by going to my profile and using the poll. Since not many people have used it (only 6) I don't not know which guy will get the girl of their dreams. So until there is more votes this story will be on hold.

Sorry about that.

oh and more information of the story is on chapter 7

EVERYONE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE HINATA COUPLE NOW!

from,

~666Random4life


	2. Chapter 1: A new year! and Skats?

Hi thanks for reading this I hope you like it! This is my first Naruto story and first series story. well this is a story about hinata as a sophomore (did i spell that right?) and well you know high school life has to much drama. OH! now i remember what i needed to say! this story so far i have no idea who hinata will be with at the end and so i need you guys to help me chose. i put up a poll on what couples you can choose but you guys can email me or review and say who you want her to be with. The guys are Deidara, Tobi, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Kiba. Thanks! R&R!

* * *

><p>A new school year is coming for the kids of Konaha and the new students from the sand. They all deicide to do something as their last week before school starts so all the students go rollerblading. Unfortunately only some of the students could go, Kiba, Hinata, Sasuke, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Neji, Temari, Tenten, and Shino (but he isn't here yet). So at the rollerblading party, Hinata got unsure whether or not she should try this type of skating. Hinata was very good at ice-skating, she would always do tricks and go really fast she even would overlap Kiba in their race, but as soon as she put on her skates she wouldn't get up.<br>"Come on Hinata, you'll be great!" Said Kiba as went towards Hinata, wearing his skates and reaching his hand towards Hinata so she would come.  
>"I-I don't know Kiba. I never done this before," She started to blush, "I'm sorta scared, maybe you should just go without me."<br>"No way! Your coming with me whether you want to or not!" and with that Kiba grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up. He was smiling when he lifted her up but now his face was red, for now Hinata was leaning right against his chest and was tightly holding on to his shirt. "Come on Hinata you'll make us both fall down. Here I'll help you walk and stand," Hinata looked up at him and loosened her grip and started to stand up straight.  
>"Thanks Kiba." She smiled her famous smile that would get anyone to fall in love with her.<br>Kiba helped Hinata on the rink and they started to skate together, that is until Hinata got the hang of it and started to do all types of tricks and started to go really fast. Kiba got tired he usually had more energy than Hinata but when it came to ice-skating or rollerblading or anything like that Kiba was terrible at it, and Hinata was amazing.  
>"Hey Hinata I'm gonna get us some snacks you want anything?" Asked Kiba as Hinata was coming closer to him, almost overlapping him a fourth time.<br>She waited a bit thinking, "Um…sure Kiba I'll take a blu-"  
>"Alright that's a blue raspberry slushy and a pretzel, right?" said Kiba interrupting her.<br>"Yep! You know me, don't you Kiba." Hinata said with a smile. "I'm going to skate some more, okay?"  
>"Sure that's fine Hinata I'll get our food." with that Kiba skated off to the concession stand.<p>

}Kiba's P.O.V.{

"I walked to the stands and waited in line it only took a minute and then I got to order.  
>"Hi. I'll take two pretzels, one blue raspberry flavored slushy, and one cherry flavored slushy." After I spoke I looked at who I was talking to. It was a girl my age, with brown hair that was braided in two that went all the way down a bit past her shoulders. I looked at the girls face and realized that she had a little blush on her face when she looked at me.<br>"um…um…sure it will be $15, but…if you go out with me it will be free." something about the way she said the last part made me think that if I said yes I would regret it for the rest of my life.  
>"Sorry I can't I already have a girlfriend," I was lying but the girl couldn't tell but I decided to point my finger to Hinata, "see that girl doing the tricks, that's her." since Hinata is the only girl I hang out with and like so of course I would say her as my 'girlfriend' and well, hey my feelings towards Hinata are the same as any guy would have for there girl friend.<br>"Oh I see. Well I'll go get your food and drinks." said the girl as she walked away.

After I got mine and Hinata's food and drinks, I started walking to find a table.  
>"Hey You!"<br>I turned around and I saw Sasuke walking and staring at me, so I stopped and sighed. I absolutory hate this guy he is sometimes worse than Naruto.  
>"What do you want uke." I said me and some other of the guys would always always call him that it was a little joke but actually he would be a seme but really Sasuke is not gay nor bi so he reacts when we call him uke or something like that, like right now he's giving me the death glare.<br>"Shut up! I came to ask you something." he was still giving me a glare but it wasn't as deadly as before.  
>"Fine what is it?" I was a bit pissed that I had to talk to him but I also was pretty curious what he wanted.<br>"So I was wondering…" okay I think I just saw him blush, this is getting weird, "what type of relationship are you and Hinata in?"  
>WHAT! I didn't know what to say, I mean does this mean he likes Hinata! No he can't he's got all of his fan girls he can go out with so he can't have any feelings for Hinata. Right?<br>"Umm…well…" I cold feel my face turning red, "you see me and Hinata…well since we've been friends for a long time I guess I guess people could say we are together, but we aren't dating…" say yet damn it or else he might try and steal her from you! Say yet! "…ye-"  
>"Oh so you guys aren't dating, well then." he stopped he looked like he was deep in thought. "I guess that's all. See ya," and with that he went off.<br>Well at lest he didn't take any of mine or Hinata's snacks-! When-! How-! He took one of the pretzels! That jerk why steal from me when he could just buy it himself or make one of his fan girls buy him one! Ugh, oh well, me and Hinata can share the one. I better go bring her our snacks. But…Sasuke made me remember what happened last year when I talked to this one guy about Hinata.

=Flashback=

So one day I walked into the bathroom after walking a bit after school with Hinata, I left Akamaru with Hinata so no guys could attack her while I was gone. But when I was about to wash my hands some weird guy with blond hair in a ponytail but had bangs that covered his left eye came into the room.  
>"Hi there! un." he said smiling. He was wearing or school uniform, white shirt and black pants, but he had a black jacket with red clouds all over it.<br>"do I know you?" I said, "you look familiar?"  
>"sorry that pick up line doesn't work on me, un." he said with a smirk. I gave him a glare, "ha, just joking, un. No we never met before bt lots of the girls talk about me, my name is Diedara. un."<br>"oh ya I've heard of you." great I'm with this guy all the girls like, the guy that has an attitude and terrible temper, but who am I to judge; although, this guy, he looks like a girl. "so is there something you wanted?"  
>"Actually…" I waited for him to say something. "nope theres nothing." I sighed he was just wasting my time. "but, you know that Hinata chick?"<br>I noded, "ya I know her. Why?" I was a bit angry that he was going to talk about her and that he called her a chick, I get jeoluos easily when it comes to Hinata, though I'd hate to amdit it.  
>"I just…" he stoped to glance at me to see if I was listening or not…I think, "well she is very innocent, but beautiful, un. She is one of the most popular girls I have ever met and yet she hasn't had a boyfriend yet in her entire life, un. I mean all the guys I know like her, but she is so damn innocent that I bet no one wants to take it away or even make-out with her. She is like an angel at this school that is untouchable, un, but of course if you ask anyone what they're thinking about when they are thinking about Hinata, well I know all my friends would say something like 'I'm thinking about getting into Hinata's pants' or 'I'm thinking about me doing Hinata when she is tied to a bed naked.'"<br>I blushed at that part and turned my head so he couldn't see my blush. I couldn't believe that now I was thinking about myself going into Hinata's pants or even seeing her…her…noo! I can't think about that! "so why are you telling me this?" I said still trying to get my mind off that image.  
>"Well I think I will be the one to touch the untouchable angel and take away her innocents before anyone else, un. I want that beautiful piece of art mine." he smiled at what he was saying, really I was about to punch him, but before I could he said, "well see ya!" and with that he left. I was going to follow him but I decided not to scince I had Akamaru with Hinata to protect her and I also needed to wash my hands.<br>Afterwards I went to Hinata and we talked but once she left, me and Akamaru spoke and he told me that Hinata and that Deidara guy just talked a bit and then he left, he didn't do anything to her so I was pretty glad, "but I still don't like him at all." I said mostly to myself when me and Akamaru were alone.

=end of flashback=

I wonder where we shall sit. Hinata's probaly hungry by now, i know i am.


	3. Chapter 2: Schedules

'words' means the person is thinking  
>:words: the annoucer is speaking<br>^words^ means that people are talking by eye contact  
>now on to the story<p>

Oh and im sorry for taking so long my laptop got a virus

* * *

><p>}Normal POV{<p>

[With Hinata a few minutes ago]

So Hinata decided to stop skating a bit and save a table for her and Kiba. When she found one and sat down and looked around in her seat for Kiba and that's when she saw him talking with Sasuke. 'Why is Kiba talking with Sasuke?' thought Hinata. 'I know Kiba hates him. I hate Sasuke too…wait hate is a strong word lets just say I don't like him, but maybe I shouldn't say that either because really I don't know anything about Sasuke since we never talked before and I only have heard of rumors about him.' So Hinata was looking at Kiba again and saw him and sasuke walking away from each other and '…hmm…' she wondered, 'I thought Kiba had two pretzels with him…I guess not since he is only holding one.' she stood up. "Hey Kiba!" Hinata yelled but the music was to loud so Kiba couldn't hear her. So she got up and walked towards him so she could show him where the table was. "Hey Kiba you got us some snacks?" said Hinata once she was close enough for him to see and hear her.

"Hey Hinata!" he said with a smile, "yep I got 'em, so where shall we sit?"

"I already saved us a table, come on!" Hinata said and grabbed Kiba's hand and pulled him towards the table where they would sit.

"Alright then," said Kiba blushing a bit by Hinata holding his hand. They got to the table and sat down, Kiba right across from Hinata on the other side. Kiba set everything down, Hinata's blue raspberry slushy in front of her, his cherry slushy in front of where he would sit and the pretzel in the middle.

"U-umm…K-Kiba, who is the pretzel for? M-Me or y-you?" Hinata asked.

"Well I was thinking…" Kiba started, 'no, no! I can't tell her that Sasuke stole the other one, she'll think I'm dumb or something she might pity me!' "I was thinking we could share it." 'YES! That's a good excuse and then I can get a bit closer with Hinata!

Hinata let out a light blush and thought, 'Kiba can be so sweet sometimes.' she replied, "sure Kiba," and she then gave him her beautiful smile that she usually only gave Naruto, Kurenai, and sometimes Hanabi, Neji, and her father when he is in a good mood.

'I can't believe it!' thought Sasuke as he watched Hinata and Kiba shared their pretzel together as they had their slushies, 'damn it! It looks like they're a couple! And Hinata looks so happy with him! Oh she is so cute…and yet she is with HIM!'

Then the announcer spoke on the speaker, :Hey everyone having a good time!: everyone yelled "ya," except Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Hinata, but she was smiling. :well the next song one of you guys can choose, just come over here write the song down place it in the box and I will choose one at random and that song will be the one [played next, so come on over here and write down a song!:

"You going to do it?" asked Kiba.

"No I think I'll just stay here, but you can go Kiba." replied Hinata.

"Okay then, but if the song I choose gets picked," kiba stopped to take a breath. "It will be our song, okay?" kiba had a little blush, 'oh hinata you will love this song, it is perfect for us,' thought kiba, if his song was chosen he would tell hinata his feelings for her.

"Alright then, kiba," hinata said with a smile.

'Yes here is my chance!' thought Sasuke as Kiba left hinata alone.

"Hey sasuke is this spot taken?" said a girl with pink hair that barley even touched her shoulders.

"No its not." said sasuke. As soon as she sat down sasuke got up and left, and the girl growled lightly when she saw that sasuke was heading to another girl, the little scared weak Hyuga, 'why would he go for a girl like her when he has someone like me!'

"Hey hinata," said sasuke as he walked up to her. "Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Um….s-sure. H-hey your S-Sasuke Uchiha, right?" asked hinata, 'I think his name is sasuke, but I've never met him before, but I've seen him before and heard about him and all those rumors are what made me not like him.'

'Damn it! How could she not know me!' sasuke thought. "Ya my name is sasuke, we went to the same elementary together and we both were in the chunin exams together too."

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't remember you sasuke.-Oh now I remember you! You were the one who stole N-N-Naruto's f-first k-ki-ki-kiss." hinata started to blush a deep red because she was thinking about that time.

'Wha-what she remembers that! Ugh and it seems as if she likes that baka Naruto.' Sasuke thought and then decided to change the subject, "so your going to Konaha high school, right?"

"khs? Yup! Are you?"

"Ya, hey did you get your schedule yet?"

"Ya, do you want to see how many classes we have together?" 'Please let it be less than two I couldn't stand if I had him in almost all my classes!' Hinata got out her schedule and passed it to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at the schedule it read:

1st block: hand signs

2ndblock: history

3rd block: genjutsu

4th block: gym (it's also the taijutsu class)

5th block: comm. arts

6th block: math

7th block: ninjutsu

8th block: science

Clubs: reading, team 8, and Hyuga

'well at least being a top student got me to choose what block I get my classes in and get classes with the people I like. Good thing my schedule is:

1st block: handsigns

2ndblock: science

3rd block: genjutsu

4th block: gym (taijutsu)

5th block: ninjutsu

6th block: math

7th block: history

8th block: comm. arts

Clubs: reading and team 7

Ah I hope she is as happy as I am that we have four classes together and one club!'

"Hey Hinata, check it out we have some classes together!" said sasuke as he passed hinata hers and his schedule.

'NOOOO this isn't fair! Awww…' hinata frowned and sighed when she saw the classes. Then she tried to put on a fake smile, "oh yay we have four classes to see each other."

'She seems sad,' thought sasuke, "and we have a club together too."

"Oh that's nice."

"Ya. Hey I was thinking, we should get to know each other better this year," 'in bed,' he finished in his head.

"U-umm…s-sure I guess…"

"Hey Hina-" Kiba stopped once he saw sasuke sitting right next to hinata. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm just talking to hinata." sasuke said, "Is that a problem?" he smirked at the last part.

"Hell ya it is!" yelled Kiba.

"u-umm K-Kiba I-it's a-alright p-please d-don't fight." hinata said. She doesn't like it when people fight it always scares her, and it reminds her from back in the chunin exams when she had to fight Neji.

"Hinata I won't fight him for you, but of he hurts you in someway I will not show him any mercy." Kiba said glaring at Sasuke and telling him through eye contact ^Don't you dare even touch her!^

Sasuke replied back, ^but I'm pretty sure she would love having me touch her, and she would also love to 'do it' with me.^

Kiba giving him the death glare, ^don't you even-!^

Hinata gasped and Kiba stopped to look at her and found her running out of her seat into another guys arms.

'Who the hell is he?' thought both Kiba and Sasuke. Both of them were mad that Hinata was hugging another guy, but the hug only lasted for a few seconds, but still the guy had a little blush, though it was hidden by the high collar of his jacket.

* * *

><p>I hope you all liked it XD plz review and if you find any gramar mistakes or something please tell me XD<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: guess who

'words' means the person is thinking

:words: the annoucer is speaking

*words* my talking lol XD

now on to the story

* * *

><p>'Oh it's Shino!' thought Kiba as he took a closer look at the guy.<p>

"Oh Shino I'm so glad you were able to come!" said Hinata no longer hugging him but she stood in front of him very closely.

"Yeah," said shino being as quiet as ever.

"Hey Shino! Hinata! Come and sit down!" yelled Kiba from where he sat.

"Sure kiba," hinata yelled back still smiling, and she and shino started walking towards Kiba and Sasuke.

"Are you going to skate too, Shino?" said Sasuke.

"Why are you here Sauke? Shouldn't you be sitting either with your team or alone?" asked Shino a bit confused and annoyed since he didn't like sasuke.

"If I were to sit alone one of my fan girls will come and sit next to me and if I sit with the rest of team 7 then I will have to deal with Sakura since Naruto isn't here.'

"N-N-Naruto i-isn't h-here." Hinata stammered starting to get a really dark red blush all of her face but with a little frown because she was upset that he wasn't there.

'Damn it! I forgot she liked that baka Naruto!' thought Sasuke.

'Ugh! Did he have to say Naruto's name in front of Hinata! Damn why must she like him so much!' thought kiba. "So Hinata, don't you think we should see how many classes we have together with Shino this year?"

"O-Oh yeah," Hinata said, still somewhat blushing.

So all of team 8 got out their schedual, and Sasuke just watched them, and they looked to see what classes they had together.

Kiba's Schedule

1st block: History

2nd block: Hand Signs

3rd block: Science

4th block: Gym (taijutsu)

5th block: Genjutsu

6th block; Math

7th block: Ninjutsu

8th block: Comm. Arts

Clubs: Team 8 and Inuzuka

Shino's Schedule

1st block: Hand Signs

2nd block: Gym (taijutsu)

3rd block: Science

4th block: Genjutsu

5th block: Comm. Arts

6th block; Math

7th block: History

8th block: Ninjutsu

Clubs: team 8 and Aburame

"Yes! We have some classes together!" yelled Kiba after he skimmed everyone's schedule.

"Y-Yeah, isn't that great Shino." said Hinata, blushing a bit and looking at Shino.

"Yeah." said Shino being as silent and calm as ever.

*new song plays on the speakers and the song is…drum roll please…what I like about you by lillix*

'Aww they didn't play the song that was going to be and Hinata's song…' thought Kiba.

'I wonder why Kiba looks so sad?' thought Shino and Hinata. Sasuke would have wondered too but he was to busy sitting next to hinata and staring at her day dreaming but no one at the table really paid any attion to him cause they all hate him, just can't stand him, or "disliked" him as Hinata would say.

Then it clicked, Hinata remembered why he would be upset. "O-oh did he not choose the song you wanted Kiba?" as hinata said that Shino stared at Kiba, knowing if the man choose his song Kiba would have tried to make a move on Hinata. That made Shino so mad and jealous, but he hid it well with his shades and long open collor, though he did push his shades up which he always does when he's either mad, nervous, happy, or embarrassed.

"No I totally choose this song." Kiba looked at Hinatas surprised face and laughed, "no Hinata I was joking. Do you really think I would choose a song like this." Kiba said wearing that smile of his when he is about to laugh.

Hinata lifter her hand to her mouth in a fist shape as she gave a little giggle, "nope."

"Hey Kiba can I talk to you for a bit." said shino getting up.

"Um, sure why not," replied kiba as he stood up and followed Shino. They left to talk in the hall that leads up to the dranking fountain and bathroom. So now Hinata was sitting alone, or atleaast she thought she was because everyone had forgotten about Sasuke sitting right next to Hinata.

* * *

><p>so this is the shortest storychapter i have ever wrote...outside of school i mean XD  
>so i am sorry for the delay lots of things hav been happening lately IM GOING TO HIGHSCHOOL! lol i thought i would fail 8th grade cause i get so sick so often tht i think i broke the record of missed school days XD lol thts not a good thing at all XD but atleast i am super smart in math so i still got to be in honors yay and who wants to kno where im going to school? well there is no way im telling u XD cause im rambling to much XD<p>

so plz tell me if i got any grammar or spelling mistakes anywhere so i can fix them and everyone PLZ VOTE ON THE POLL I HAVE ON MY PROFILE ITS THE ONLY WAY I WILL KNO WHO HINATA SHOULD BE WITH CAUSE I HAV NO CLUE! thank you XD


	5. Chapter 4: guy talk

'words' means the person is thinking

:words: the announcer is speaking

*words* me talking

now on to the story

* * *

><p>*So first will be Kiba and Shino then we will go to hinata and Sasuke*<p>

Kiba was getting tired of Shino glaring at him through his shades, so he decided to break the silence, "Shino why did you bring me here?"

Wait, wait, and now.

"I brought you here to tell you something," Shino said calmly like he always does.

"Well what is it?" kiba said annoyed

"I…I l-like Hinata, like I like-like her," shino said figeting a bit at first but now he was just shifting his feet every now and then.

"I already knew that. I figured it out after I told you I liked her," replied kiba, making shino feel stupid for saying something that even a dumby like kiba already knew.

"Oh well…there is also a few other things I need to talk to you about."

"Like what?" asked Kiba, he had no idea what else Shino needed to talk about.

"Well, we both like Hinata and we should be rivals…but…" Shino stopped since one of his bugs, a fly, had come over. It spoke to him and Shino just said back to it, "just make sure nobody hits on her." the fly buzzed something then flew away.

"What was that about?" asked Kiba he had no idea what they were talking about. "Nothing," said Shino.

"Okay then," said Kiba not convinced. "Well why shouldn't we be rivals for Hinata?"

"Well not now, because my bugs told me that there are other guys that like her so we should work together to get rid of them, and afterwards when they are gone we can fight over Hinata then," Shino said.

'Good idea Shino,' thought Kiba. "Fine but unless it's for school or something you can not be alone with her anywhere!" Kiba growled, he still didn't trust Shino that much on the 'getting rid of the other guys that like Hinata' plan.

"Fine, but you have to agree to that deal too." Shino stuck out his hand for them to shake on it.

"Okay deal," Kiba slapped his hand against Shino and shook it.

"Good that was all now lets head back to Hinata," said Shino taking his hand awa and walking away.

"Alright!" said Kiba as he followed Shino back to their table.

* * *

><p>sorry for it being so short i will try to update quickly but im a really slow typer nd stuff but my friends (KC and Random) are forcing me on the computer everyday to type it. anyways im very sorry for taking such a long time XD<br>till next time XD bye!


	6. Chapter 5: a little talk with sasuke

'words' means the person is thinking

:words: the announcer is speaking

*words* me talking

You all now know what those things mean right so I'm done with them next chapter won't have it XD

now on to the story

* * *

><p>Now with Hinata and Sasuke (don't worry u anti-sasuhina fans it doesn't last long and u sasuhina fans just be patient there will be a lot more later a <em>lot<em> more)

* * *

><p>Hinata was just sitting finishing her slushy 'till, '"ahh brain freeze!"<p>

"You are even cute when you get a brain freeze," said Sasuke his head on his arms that were on the table.

"S-s-s-Sasuke! Your s-still here!" said Hinata.

"I never left so I guess I'm still here," said Sasuke trying to sound cool.

"Oh y-y-yes y-your right," Hinata said. 'He was so quiet I thought he left!'

'Damn it! She's looking at me as if I'm her stalker or some sort of creep!' Sasuke thought trying to suppress a sigh from his frustration. "So you have some of your classes with the rest of your team?"

"Yup!" Hinata smiled, she was really glad about it.

"Oh," he paused trying to think of something else to say, but failing. 'Ugh! Just wait Sasuke soon she will become one of your fan girls- wait no I don't want Hinata to become one of THEM! Ugh, how in the world do I get her to like me…scare her by telling her my brother killed my entire clan and now I'm going to avenge them? No she is against violence…tell her that all the girls at school made a fan club about me? No, she will think I'm just an attention lover freak…tell her…I got in the top five students in the land of fire…yeah that will work!' Sasuke looked at Hinata and said, "Hey Hinata, you know I got in to the top five students in the land of fire?"

"O-oh w-wow…" Hinata said, "umm…actually so was I…"

'WTF! Seriously! How did I not notice my beautiful Hinata along with me at the ceremony! Fuck how did I not notice!' Sasuke thought. "Oh wow really that's amazing Hinata what was your score? Mine was a 4 out of 5." Sasuke said acting cool and trying to impress Hinata with his high score.

"M-mine was a 5 out of 5," said Hinata looking down and blushing.

'Wtf how is anyone smarter than me! Now how am I suppose to impress her if she is smarter than me!' Sasuke tried to smile, "oh wow that's amazing!"

"R-r-really! T-thank you." Hinata started to blush some more.

* * *

><p>sorry for again being so short ^^; but as a little im sorry im uploading the next 2 chapters today too hurray!<p>

and also the reason why i put this off for so long was because on my dA account i told them if i dont get atleast 3 comments i wont continue it and so i was waiting but nothing came so i stopped it but i totally forgot about it on here so yeah oops...any ways sorry about taking so long on the update.  
>change because there was a little problem with this so i had to post it again.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: friends

as i said here is the next chapter on the same day :D but stupid stupid me! you see i already have it all written now (on my ipod not on the computer) but i cant think how i shall start the school year hmm any ideas if so review if not review! lol here is the story.  
>oh and by the way i really hate hannah montana so of course i dont own her songs or whatever and i dont own anyone here at all so there is my disclamer thingy that i spelt wrong<p>

* * *

><p>"Hinata were back!" yelled Kiba who was running back to her along with Shino who was walking calmly back a foot behind Shino.<p>

Hinata looked behind her and smiled brightly, "Oh h-hey Shino, Kiba. W-what were you guys talking about?"

"…Nothing we just talked about guy stuff…" said Shino.

"Yeah that's all we did, nothing else, nope," said Kiba and he kept saying no and stuff until Hinata stopped him.

"Umm Kiba the announcer guy is speaking again," said Hinata.

The man on the speaker was talking and saying, :hey guys I'm going to play the song the first person who comes up to me, and this is a gender skating. First in the rink are the girls.:

"W-Well that means I'll see you in a-a bit." Hinata said as she got up and skated to the rink to tell the man to play the song she has fallen in love with, Fireworks by Katy Perry.

Hinata was in the middle of the rink when she fell- no got tripped by a girl with pink hair.

"That's what you get for stealing my Sasuke away from me!" she hissed at Hinata as she skated off and told the man to play…the worst song ever, Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana.

Hinata got up, the boys she was with didn't see what happened because of the other girls coming into the rink were blocking their view, but Hinata's friends saw. Temari and Ino skated to Hinata to help her up while Tenten pushed the girl down, by "accident" of course.

"Hinata are you okay!" yelled Tenten as she skated towards her.

Hinata nodded her head, "Y-yes I am, t-than-"

"No need to say thanks we are your friends after all it's our job," said Temari smirking.

"O-okay," Hinata shyly replied.

"Man I hate Sakura. She is so crazy over that Sasuke guy, that she will kill anyone that comes near him,

Hinata gulped, "Seriously!"

Temari saw Hinata go white, "No don't worry she is just joking."

Hinata nodded an okay and started skating with all of them.

"Hinata were back!" yelled Kiba who was running back to her along with Shino who was walking calmly back a foot behind Shino.

Hinata looked behind her and smiled brightly, "Oh h-hey Shino, Kiba. W-what were you guys talking about?"

"…Nothing we just talked about guy stuff…" said Shino.

"Yeah that's all we did, nothing else, nope," said Kiba and he kept saying no and stuff until Hinata stoped him.

"umm Kiba the announcer guy is speaking again," said Hinata.

The man on the speaker was talking and saying, :hey guys I'm going to play the song the first person who comes up to me, and this is a gender skating. First in the rink are the girls.:

"W-Well that means I'll see you in a-a bit." Hinata said as she got up and skated to thte rink to tell the man to play the song she has fallen in love with, Fireworks by Katy Perry.

Hinata was in the middle of the rink when she fell- no got tripped by a girl with pink hair.

"That's what you get for stealing my Sasuke away from me!" she hissed at Hinata as she skated off and told the man to play…the worst song ever, Best of Both Worlds by Hannah Montana.

Hinata got up, the boys she was with didn't see what happened because of the other girls coming into the rink were blocking their view, but Hinata's friends saw. Temari and Ino skated to Hinata to help her up while Tenten pushed the girl down, by "accident" of course.

"Hinata are you okay!" yelled Tenten as she skated towards her.

Hinata nodded her head, "Y-yes I am, t-than-"

"No need to say thanks we are your friends after all its our job," said Temari smirking.

"O-okay," Hinata shly replied.

"Man I hate Sakura. She is so crazy over that Sasuke guy, that she will kill anyone that comes near him,

Hinata gulped, "Seriously!"

Temari saw Hinata go white, "No don't worry she is just joking."

Hinata nodded an okay and started skating with all of them.

* * *

><p>so short but nice now you guys know who hinata friends are...for now *Spolier Alert* one of her friends betrays her.<br>but yeah reviews are loved and the poll i have only has i vote for Deihina and one vote for Tobihina and everyone else 0 votes and did i tell you guys this first place is the couple for this story but who ever gets 2nd place gets a one-shot. so go to my account page thingy and vote XD but maybe you cant because you dont know every body yet.. hmm oh well review to help me get rid of my writing block for the first day of school. Q: should they have uniforms? yes or no.


	8. Chapter 7: last dance no skat

lol okay i was going to post this yesterday but my parents told me we have to go out to the park to watch fireworks and i had no idea we were going to do that so next day here it is and this is the first time i get to even touch the computer because my mom is a computer hog -_-" oh well hope u guys enjoy and since im suffering from a terrible writers block of how to start the school day the next chapter wont be for a while ^^; sorry

anyways here is the story

* * *

><p>So after they finished skating it was the boys turn and all of the girls, except Hinata, Tenten, and Temari, were watching Sasuke and sometimes Lee because he was doing all these weird tricks.<p>

"So which guy here do you guys like the most?" asked Temari smirking, though all the guys there were three or two years younger than her.

"Well if I had to choose," started Tenten as she looked at the guys. "Neji, but actually maybe Lee too."

They all looked at her for a bit like she had gone mad after she said Lee, but then Ino stopped the awkward silence by saying the "coolest" guy in school.

"Well I like Sasuke but then again I also like another guy a lot more than him but he's not here."

Hinata stopped to think about who she was talking about and hoped she wasn't talking about Naruto. Then all eyes went to her and Temari cleared her throat, Hinata knew that it was her turn but she couldn't choose. "W-Well I-I like all the guys here-"

"No Hinata!" Ino yelled. "You have to choose at least someone or two or three people!"

"O-okay," Hinata stared at every guy there. "Well I guess Kiba or Shino, but I'm not sure about Sasuke this is the first time I have ever talked to him so I really don't know him at all. Then there is also-" Hinata stopped herself before saying his name if she said his name then he would get mad and if her friends found out about them what would they think about her? They would probably think of her as a weird child who is a slut and they would most likely ignore her and stop being her friend. "A-a-actually h-he's n-not here," she lied, and even though Hinata is really shy and nervous all the time she is a really good liar.

"Let me guess," said Ino smirking at her. "You like Naruto." Hinata's face went red and she felt like she could faint from Ino being able to figure out who her crush is so easily.

"I knew it!" yelled Temari, luckily only those four could hear what they all were talking about.

"W-what how d-did you know?" asked Hinata, her face still flushed and she was holding the wall so she wouldn't faint.

"It's so obvious only an idiot like Naruto wouldn't know," said Tenten.

"H-he may not be smart, but he's a hard worker," said Hinata trying to stand up for her crush.

"Yeah and a loud one at that too," said Temari smirking.

They talked some more but then the guys turn finished and everyone entered the rink. Hinata skated with Shino and Kiba, and while skating Hinata grabbed both their hands and said, "Let's hold hands for the rest of today okay," she smiled, lightly blushing.

Shino and Kiba nodded and skated along side Hinata, Shino on the left, Kiba on the right, and their beloved Hinata in the middle. The two boys were blushing, but all three of them smiling, they never knew that this was the last time that year they could all be so happy all together.

The day ended and everyone said their goodbyes and walked home. Neji being the over protective cousin walked Hinata home making sure she was safe and that no one got near her. When they arrived home they got their bags ready and laid out their uniforms for the first day of school.

* * *

><p>well this went well-ish but if anyone one has a Q i will try to give u an A without spoling anything XD<br>And i will reply to the reviews after this chapter to some how make up for me taking so much time with my writers block and stuff

if anyone has some ideas they want me to put just tell me k thanx ;)

~666random4life (lol i added my signature XD)


	9. Chapter 8: information on story

Anyways this is for people to just skip if they want to but for the others they can read this for more info on the story

All Characters:

~Sasuke

~Hinata

~Kiba

~Sakura

~Shino

~Ino

~Shikamaru

~Tenten

~Choji

~Temari

~Gaara

~Matsuri

~Lee

~Karin

~Kankuro

~Naruto

~Neji

~Sai

**Main Characters that like Hinata + Hinata Info**

Hinata is a very shy girl, and when she smiles it makes everyone feel happy and make them all care for her very much, Hinata has a little crush on Naruto but Naruto is to oblivious to notice even though its obvious to everyone else, she really is shy but very smart and after training she usually reads or hangs out with friends.

Kiba has been friends with Hinata ever since they were young and he has been falling even more in love with her other the years he later realized how popular Hinata is with all the guys and he wants her to be with him and no one else but he doesn't want to ruin their friendship.

Shino has been friends with Hinata as long as Kiba has, he tries to hid his feelings from the others and himself but his best friend Kiba has noticed and Shino knows who Hinata has a crush on, like everyone else, and he wants her to be happy but he also wants her to be with him and he is confused on what to do.

Sasuke has been in love with Hinata for awhile and decides that this year would be the year he would tell her his feelings but he is afraid of being rejected and doesn't want his crazy fan girls to hurt Hinata.

Tobi (Tobi is going to be Obito because Obito would be more of Hinata's age) who always follows his senpi around and when he meets Hinata at the mall he hangs out with her and falls in love, but at school he is not allowed to wear his mask and when Hinata had met him he was wearing his mask so she doesn't know what his face is like, and he goes by Obito at school and Tobi everywhere else, even his friends listen to that rule, Obito though never hangs out with Hinata while Tobi and Hinata hang out on Thursdays and Saturdays together on dates which is what Tobi calls it when Hinata says they're just hanging out.

Deidara who has only talked with Hinata twice when he was a sophomore and she was a freshman, the first time she met him was when she was brand new and she had accidentally ran into the boys changing room when Deidara was all alone with his shirt off, the second time they saw each other was after he had talked to Kiba, telling him that even though all the guys wanted to date Hinata they said that they would feel weird by how she is so innocent and kind they would feel bad if they made-out with her or anything like that, but that's what he felt and yet he wasn't sure if they were right together, but after he left Kiba he headed over to Hinata, he started to talk to her and he realized that even though his good friend Tobi liked Hinata he liked her to, he talked with her a bit then he left, after that they would see each other in the hallways, smile, but they wouldn't talk.

Naruto (I'm not a naruhina fan! But Hinata will have a little crush on him) he is just like how he is in the show and his first kiss was with Sasuke like in the show so Hinata sort of doesn't like Sasuke for doing that.

now i have decided that not many of my readers like nejihina so i decided to not have it in my story but just have it as normal family love instead alright the chapter is on its way so just maybe one more week and it will be up.


	10. Chapter 9: hanabi's enterence

Hinata woke up before anyone else in her family so that meant she had to make breakfast. She took off her night gown and changed to her uniform (use your own imagination for it). Once she tied her tie she walked into the kitchen to make break feast for her cousin, father, sister, and herself.

"Ah, good morning Hinata," said Neji as he walked into the kitchen wearing his uniform with the tie in his hand. "Could you…?"

"sure," Hinata said as she walked to him grabbing the tie and tying it properly around his neck.

"Thanks Hinata," he said as he grabbed his plate of food and sat down at the table and said thanks. "Glad no one saw that." he said. Neji so far couldn't tie a tie so he would always have Hinata do it for him, this was one of the only things Neji ever got embarrassed about.

"Byakugan, someone could have." said Hinata turning away as she placed the rest of the food on the table, hiding her small smile at how he no longer would just grab his food and walk out leaving her alone. Neji was always like this after Naruto beat him at the chunin exams, he said that he realized he was wrong about her and he started to treat her like a doting cousin.

"Hello Hinata, hello baka cousin." said Hanabi as she entered the room yawning.

"Hello Hanabi, it doesn't look like you've grown at all yet. Still as short as ever," Neji smirked, Hanabi was always obsessed over her height and kept trying to grow tall each day.

Hanabi glared and walked towards Hinata. "good morning imouto-chan did you have a good dream?" Hinata asked when Hanabi was only a foot or so away.

Hanabi quickly changed from a glare to a gentle smile, "yes I did, thank you Onee-san. Though…it stinks that school is starting again…"

"Don't worry next year you will be in our school, it will be lots of fun."

Neji made a "tsk" sound and got out of his chair, "Hinata, Hanabi…" he glared at the little hyuuga. "you should eat now since its about time we should leave."

Hinata looked at the clock then nodded a yes as she ate her breakfast, Hanabi doing the same. Once they finished all three of them left for school.

The three were all walking the same way, the only talking was Hanabi saying how much she hated school, and Neji making sly remarks on how Hanabi was never going to catch up with them a end up in the same school. Finally they got to the intersection and Hanabi had to leave to the middle school, which was only just across the fence from the high school. Hanabi glared at her cousin, who was smirking at the young girl who had to leave them, and she left to her school. Neji laughed and walked to the high school with Hinata following behind.

Once they got to the school Neji looked at his schedule, "looks like my first class is on the third floor." he put it back in his pocket. "since different grade levels have different lunches I will met you at the gates at the end of school, don't be late!" Neji said the last three words as a command for Hinata, now he has become to protective.

Hinata sighed, "yes cousin." and she looked at her own list of classes, "it says hand signs are in the second building on the first floor. I better be going, later Neji!" she said as she ran off to the second building.

'First class is…hand signs.' Hinata thought. 'and that room is… room 2127. So that means it is the second building and first floor.' so Hinata walked inside the second building and through the hallways looking for the classroom.

"2127...2127..." Hinata said looking at the doors numbers searching for her classroom. She turned the corner and bumped into a boy with orange goggles on. She dropped her things on the floor.

"Sorry," they both said at the same. Hinata blushed and so did the boy. When she looked up she could really see what the boy looked like, he was wearing dark blue pants, a dark blue shirt along with a small jacket the same color but where the jacket would end would be an orange line.

who is this guy?

* * *

><p>done *DIE* i fail at writing after the first few chapters...<br>so who is this ninja? hehe anyways this is someone who people thought he was but has been proven not to be him lol i think i just gave it away. but how about first person to get it right can write the 11th chapter (im lazy so im giving it to someone else XD ) but still you write it then i will approve it and post it in your name

anyways thats all

until the next chapter bye


	11. Chapter 10: TO READERS

To all the readers of HHS (my short version of saying the name xD),

THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone~ its me 666Random4life~ this is an important message to all the readers of this story. As some could tell this is a story which the readers decide who ends up with Hinata by going to my profile and using the poll. Since not many people have used it (only 6) I don't not know which guy will get the girl of their dreams. So until there is more votes this story will be on hold.

Sorry about that.

EVERYONE VOTE FOR YOUR FAVORITE HINATA COUPLE NOW!

from,

~666Random4life


End file.
